


Panic! at the disco? Really?

by phoreverphan



Series: Ficmas 2017 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I mean, M/M, Phan Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and then the second chapter has, i guess, it's pretty cute, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoreverphan/pseuds/phoreverphan
Summary: Dan wears a panic! shirt on his first day of uni. Phil thinks this is hilarious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is so cliche like omfg the eyes? The tongue laugh thing? The Dan being an idiot and Phil being hot af? This is like every fucking trope ever but idk it’s kinda cute. Forgive me.

It was the first day of school. First impressions were important. Dan stood in front of his closet thoughtfully. Who did he want to be? The obnoxious Tumblr girl type? He had a better chance of getting friends that way. Or emo, closer to who he was, but a harder lifestyle to live. Lonely. Dan was already lonely. There was nothing to lose.

Dan opened a drawer by his waist and grabbed a shirt. Black, panic! merch. Perfect. He pulled it over his head and laughed a little bit. Is this really what he wanted to be? Yeah, sure. But only ironically. Or at least that's what he told himself.

Dan checked his phone. Shit. He was going to be late. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

Dan walked into his gender studies class five minutes late. The professor had already handed out a paper talking about the course and looked at Dan in disgust when she was interrupted. So much for first impressions.

Dan scanned the room, looking for a place to sit. Seat in the very front? No way. Seat near the back, but in the middle of the aisle? That would mean he would have to squeeze past loads of people to get to his seat. Dan sighed in resignation before he spotted another seat in the fourth row closer to the aisle.

Not ideal, but it was the best option. He made his way towards the empty chair and sat down, dropping his bag next to him.

"If you would direct your attention to the paper I handed out," the professor began. Dan looked around. He didn't have a paper, but he didn't want to interrupt the first lecture of the semester again by having to ask for a paper he only missed because he was late.

Dan turned to the boy next to him. Wow, he was cute. "Excuse me?" Dan's voice cracked. Today was going great so far. The boy looked at him, taking out one headphone. "Sorry, I don't have a paper, would you mind if I looked at yours?"

The boy pushed the paper closer to Dan so they could both see it. Dan read the name at the top. Phil Lester.

Okay, he was really cute. Should Dan try to flirt? Why the hell not? If it went badly he would just get here really early tomorrow and sit far, far away from this boy. What a great plan. Maybe he should just–

"I really like your shirt," Dan said, the words spilling out of his mouth before he had time to think about it. Abort! That was not good. Usually, he was cheeky and obnoxious, and yet here he was acting like some fourteen-year-old girl in a high school movie. Now, not only would he never have a chance with this guy, they probably wouldn't even able to be friends. Dan bit his lip and cringed, but Phil looked at him, smiling broadly.

"Thanks!" Even his voice was cute. Lower than it looked like it would be, but really sweet sounding.

"Your shirt is... wait. You're wearing a panic! at the disco shirt? Really?" Phil giggled, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. Dan would have found this absolutely adorable if he weren't so mortified. This was not going well.

"Erm, yeah? I know it's– I wasn't really– I was in a rush– it just–" Dan stuttered. Why was this so hard? Dan looked up at Phil. Phil turned on his phone and turned the screen towards Dan. The Black Parade was playing. Phil laughed again, and Dan couldn’t help but laugh too.

“My name’s Phil. Looks like we have more than just the hair in common.”

The hair! Dan hadn’t even noticed. That didn’t really make sense, as he had done nothing but stare at his classmate since he arrived, but those eyes were really distracting. Blue at first glance, but so much more when you looked at them closely. Dan could spend hours looking at those eyes.

“I’m Dan. I bet those aren’t the only things we have in common.” Oh dear. Dan buried his face in his hands. “I’m sorry, I’m… nervous.” What the hell did that mean? Phil would be able to see right through him.

Phil smirked. “My shirt too much for you?” Phil was flirting back! That was a good sign. Dan’s confidence grew.

“Maybe a little. I’d be happier if it were off.” Dan winked. Maybe he shouldn’t be getting into the dirty talk already. Phil didn’t seem like the kind of person that would enjoy it. Then again, Phil was opening his mouth to respond, and the smile hadn’t dropped from his face yet.

“Exhibition kink, huh? I prefer bondage, but whatever you like.” Things were looking good for operation cute guy.

Dan’s attention was torn away from Phil as the professor ended class, telling them to ensure they had everything they needed for class the next day. Dan stood up and grabbed his bag. He could continue talking to Phil tomorrow.

“Hey, Dan?” Phil said. Dan turned around again to look at Phil. “Are you busy right now?”

“No, wanna grab coffee?” As sexual as Dan was when he was flirting, he wasn’t really one for one night stands. Especially as it was barely noon.

“I would love to.”

Dan had started this morning subjecting himself to loneliness, but it looked like that might not be the path he would have to take.


	2. Bondage? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After just 2 weeks of dating, Dan and Phil engage in kinky sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late– I was babysitting and then i had to eat dinner and then the wifi flaked out but here is the longest fic I have ever written, because despite smut being really fucking annoying to write (pronouns and shit) it’s much easier to come up with the “plot” like the ending is that they come and I don’t have to be creative and think about it too much (pls ignore me just read the fic)

It had been two weeks since Dan had sat down in gender studies. Two weeks since he had met Phil. Two weeks since they had started going out.

Dan liked to say he wasn't easy, but who was he kidding? Two weeks wasn't even a record for him. Even for something he hoped would become a genuine relationship, this wasn't early. Or so he told himself.

–

Phil slid his hands down Dan's back towards his ass, never letting their lips disconnect. Dan moaned, grinding up against Phil. The two moved towards Dan's bed, falling onto it with a bit of a crash. Finally, Phil moved his lips away. Dan moaned at the loss. As much as Phil wanted this, they needed to establish some rules first.

"How do you want to do this?" Phil asked, looking down at Dan, his hair all out of place.

"The day that we met, you said something about bondage?"

Phil's demeanor changed. He straightened up, his face hardened. "You want me to tie you up?" His voice had gotten lower, too. "Make sure you can't escape? Hold you down and fuck you so hard you can't remember your own name?"

"Mm, please," Dan murmured, grinding his hips up again. Immediately Phil's hands were there, holding Dan down. "What did you say?" he growled.

"Please, Phil, tie me– tie me down and fuck me, please–"

Phil looked down at Dan and smirked. He was so beautiful. This would be fun.

"Strip. I need to grab some things." Dan nodded, jumping off the bed and beginning to obey Phil’s order.

Phil left the room and retrieved a small bag from where he had left it in the doorway, which he took back into the bedroom. He supposed getting kinky the first night he hooked up with Dan might be taking it a bit far, but his worries disappeared when he saw Dan.

Phil let out a tiny gasp. Dan was lying on his back, naked, his wrists crossed above his head.  
Phil put the bag down and climbed on top of Dan. He ran his fingers down Dan's sides, making him squirm. "I'm gonna gag you. Is that okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Phil nodded in recognition. "Because you won't be able to use a verbal safeword, tap twice on the headboard if you need me to stop, okay?" Not that he was planning on doing anything that would require a safeword, but Phil took Dan’s safety very seriously and wanted to make sure Dan completely trusted him.

"Yes, sir."

Phil nodded once more, then reached into the bag on the floor and pulled out a bright red ball gag, which he strapped around Dan's head. "Okay so far?" Phil asked.

Dan hummed in response.

Phil ran his hands along Dan's sides once more, before moving them to his nipples, rubbing circles around them. Dan bucked up, his cock rubbing against Phil's leg.

"Oh, do I need to tie you down already?" Phil laughed, standing up once more and grabbing a pair of leather handcuffs. He strapped one to each wrist, holding Dan’s arms together out of the way, but in a place where Dan could still tap on the headboard if necessary. Phil did the same for Dan’s ankles, spreading his legs.

Phil reached down to Dan's nipples again, pleased to see that Dan remained mostly still. He rubbed in little circles with one hand, his other hand stroking Dan’s hip bones, learning every little line and divot of the other boy.

His moved off Dan’s nipple, going up to lightly stroke Dan’s collarbone, bringing his mouth towards Dan. Phil kissed from Dan’s neck down to his stomach, careful not to touch Dan’s dick.

Dan hummed again, trying to speak but being muffled by the gag. “What’d you say?” Phil asked, smirking slightly at how helpless he had rendered Dan. Dan moaned, trying to buck his hips up against Phil’s body, but Phil’s hands were at Dan’s hips immediately, holding him down.

Dan moaned again, straining for a moment more before giving up and relaxing back into the mattress. Phil grinned, and moved down, placing tantalizing, open mouthed kisses along the inside of Dan’s thighs, getting dangerously close to his cock but never touching it. Dan let out a whimper, trying to hold himself still but grinding down on the bed a bit anyway.

Phil paused for a moment, thinking, then began unbuckling the restraints on Dan’s ankles, allowing him access to Dan’s ass.

“Lift your legs up for me.” Phil growled, giving Dan a slightly sultry look. Dan complied, bending his legs and moaning a little bit as Phil brought his hand to Dan’s ass.

“You little slut, you like that?” Phil squeezed Dan’s ass, digging his nails in a little bit. Dan moaned again, his legs jerking a little bit. “I assure you that if you kick me you will very much regret it tomorrow.” Dan whimpered a little bit, the prospect of Phil punishing him scary, but very much turning him on.

Phil smirked. It was proving very easy to figure out Dan’s kinks. He could use this later. But for now, Phil was getting impatient. They could experiment with edging or something later. For now, though, Phil wanted to get on with it.

He grabbed a bottle of lube from the bag at his feet and popped off the cap, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He rubbed it around a little, warming it up, before pressing his finger against Dan’s hole, slowly pushing in.

Dan let out a small moan, pushing back against Phil’s finger. “Oh, you want more?” Phil asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Dan made an affirmative sound, and Phil plunged his finger deep into Dan, causing Dan to buck up, unsure of whether to search for friction above or to push back against Phil’s finger.

Phil wasted no time, pushing in a second and then a third finger as soon as Dan was ready, only stopping to curve his fingers to brush against Dan’s prostate for a moment, causing Dan to let out a quiet mewling sound, before pulling his hand out and grabbing a condom from his bag. He placed it on Dan’s chest, where the two of them could both see it, before unzipping his jeans and stepping out of them, revealing a huge, very hard cock. Dan gasped.

Phil giggled a little bit. He and Dan had such good chemistry, he had forgotten that this was their first time together. No wonder Dan was shocked. Phil winked at Dan and gave his cock a few strokes, mostly to tease Dan.

Phil let go of his dick and reached back over to Dan, ghosting his fingers over Dan’s chest before grabbing the condom packet once more and ripping it open. Phil looked straight at Dan, looking as menacing as possible, as he rolled the condom onto his cock and leaned over Dan.

“Maybe I should take that gag off? See how much you can control yourself?”

Dan moaned again, and Phil rolled his eyes fondly as he moved to unbuckle the gag. It was going to be near impossible for Dan to keep quiet. All the more reason to ask him to.

“Alright Dan,” Phil said, dropping the gag on the floor and reaching up to cup Dan’s face in his hands. “You’re not allowed to make any noise, okay? If you need me to stop doing anything, remember you can tap on the headboard or say ‘red.’ “

Dan opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again, nodding quickly instead.

Phil lubed up his cock, gripping Dan’s hips as he lined it up with Dan’s hole. Before Phil had the chance to push in, Dan was pushing up, burying Phil’s dick inside himself, and letting out a loud gasp: what Phil guessed was his attempt at staying quiet. Phil let it go. Dan had tried.

Phil pushed Dan down. He could top next time. Phil wanted to finish what he’d started. He fucked into Dan, angling himself so he hit Dan’s prostate with every thrust. Dan let out a gasp, then another, and then a whimper. Phil kept pounding into Dan, bringing both of them closer to orgasm every moment, but now he was smacking Dan’s ass at the same time, somehow managing to get at it, despite Dan laying on his back.

“You little slut, moaning for my cock, I told you to shut your pretty little mouth.”

“I’m– close,” Dan stuttered, writhing slightly on the bed from both Phil’s dick and the spanking.

“Yeah?” Phil asked, deciding he wanted to hear the sounds Dan was making more than he wanted a reason to punish him. “Okay, you can be as loud as you want now. I wanna hear every little sound.”

Dan nodded, his breathing slightly labored, and then he was coming, moaning Phil’s name and straining against the straps tying his wrists together in an effort to grab onto Phil.

Phil came soon after, fucking into Dan one last time before pulling out and stripping off the condom, tying it and dropping in the trash can next to the bed. Phil reached up and undid the restraints around Dan’s wrists, dropping them on the floor and taking Dan’s hands into his own, rubbing along where the cuffs had dug into his flesh.

“You were so good for me, Dan.”

“You were really good. Next time, I’m topping. I have this vibrator...”

Dan trailed off, turning over to grab some tissues from his bedside table and clean himself off. He dropped the tissues on the floor, and Phil turned out the light.

They might have had sex too early, but it would have happened eventually. Phil had a feeling this relationship was going to be a long one.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna have a sequel! I think it'll be out on saturday (dec 9) hope you liked the fic <3


End file.
